


komaeda sings despacito

by tondr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondr/pseuds/tondr
Summary: whats up archive of our own users ive broghuht to you today some komaeda singing despacitoa gift that eveyone has been asking for here yuo go





	komaeda sings despacito

**Author's Note:**

> roblox death noise

Hinata hands Komaeda the microphone and shouts, "Alexa, play Despacito."

 

Komaeda:

 

"Ay

Fonsi, DY  
Oh, oh no, oh no (ey)  
Hey, yeah, diri-diri-diriridi, Daddy, go!

Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote  
Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)  
Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome  
Muéstrame el camino, que yo voy (oh)

Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh, yeah)

Ya, ya me estás gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

 

Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)  
Sube, sube (oh)

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos  
(Favoritos, favoritos, baby)  
Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido

Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo  
Yo sé que estás pensándolo  
Llevo tiempo intentándolo,

Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace "bam-bam"  
Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi "bam-bam"

Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe  
Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe  
Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje  
Empezamos lento, después salvaje

Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito  
Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza  
Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza

Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito  
Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas  
Pero pa' montarlo, aquí tengo la pieza, oye

Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)  
Sube, sube (oh)

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos  
(Favoritos, favoritos, baby)  
Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido

Despacito  
Vamo' a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico  
Hasta que las olas griten: "¡Ay, Bendito!"  
Para que mi sello se quede contigo (báilalo)

Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito  
Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos  
(Favoritos, favoritos, baby)

Pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito  
Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido  
Despacito"

 

The entire class claps and cheers for Komaeda.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> haha im so funny, aren't i?


End file.
